Behavior contracting
Behavior contracting is a therapeutic technique in which an agreement is reached with a client, usually in the form of a written, signed contract. This would make clear the consequences that would follow certain identified behaviors. For example a contract might be drawn up with a child specifying their reward of a star for not bed-wetting. These agreements make clear the schedule of reinforcement being applied and in signing up to the agreement it is understood that this might motivate the client to cooperate with the program. The contract may be seen as an adjunct to a behavior modification program or a behavior therapy intervention. References *Allmadinger, M. F. (1983). A comparison of the effects of an individualized contract behavior modification program upon behavior problem students from single-parent and two-parent homes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *A-Tjak, J. G. (1988). Psychotherapy in practice: School phobia: Tijdschrift voor Psychotherapie Vol 14(4) Jul 1988, 182-188. *Azrin, N. H., & Pye, G. E. (1989). Staff management by behavioral contracting: Behavioral Residential Treatment Vol 4(2) Apr 1989, 89-98. *Baird, J. L. (1997). Contracting for change. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Balaschak, B. A., & Mostofsky, D. I. (1980). Treatment of nocturnal headbanging by behavioral contracting: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 11(2) Jun 1980, 117-120. *Bardill, D. R. (1977). A behavior-contracting program of group treatment for early adolescents in a residential treatment setting: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 27(3) Jul 1977, 389-400. *Barrera, M., & Rosen, G. M. (1977). Detrimental effects of a self-reward contracting program on subjects' involvement in self-administered desensitization: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 45(6) Dec 1977, 1180-1181. *Barry, K., Apolloni, T., & Cooke, T. P. (1977). Improving the personal hygiene of mildly retarded men in a community-based residential training program: Corrective & Social Psychiatry & Journal of Behavior Technology, Methods & Therapy Vol 23(3) 1977, 65-68. *Baucom, D. H. (1982). A comparison of behavioral contracting and problem-solving/communications training in behavioral marital therapy: Behavior Therapy Vol 13(2) Mar 1982, 162-174. *Beidel, D. C., Turner, S. M., & Taylor-Ferreira, J. C. (1999). Teaching study skills and test-taking strategies to elementary school students: The Testbusters program: Behavior Modification Vol 23(4) Oct 1999, 630-646. *Besalel, V. A., & Azrin, N. H. (1981). The reduction of parent-youth problems by reciprocity counseling: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 19(4) 1981, 297-301. *Bezard, J.-M., & et al. (1982). 0n the therapeutic contract: Pratique des Mots No 39 Jun 1982, 5-23. *Black, D. R., & Lantz, C. E. (1984). Spouse involvement and a possible long-term follow-up trap in weight loss: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 22(5) 1984, 557-562. *Black, D. R., & Scherba, D. S. (1983). Contracting to problem solve versus contracting to practice behavioral weight loss skills: Behavior Therapy Vol 14(1) Jan 1983, 100-109. *Black, R. C. (1981). The effects of a program of student contracting on the self-concepts of intermediate-level educable mentally retarded students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Blechman, E. A. (1980). Family problem-solving training: American Journal of Family Therapy Vol 8(3) Fal 1980, 3-21. *Bloom, H., & Rosenbluth, M. (1989). The use of contracts in the inpatient treatment of the borderline personality disorder: Psychiatric Quarterly Vol 60(4) Win 1989, 317-327. *Boudin, H. M., & et al. (1977). Contingency contracting with drug abusers in the natural environment: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 12(1) Feb 1977, 1-16. *Bowers, T. G. (1985). Nicotine fading, behavioral contracting, and extended treatment: Effects on smoking cessation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bowers, T. G., Winett, R. A., & Frederiksen, L. W. (1987). Nicotine fading, behavioral contracting, and extended treatment: Effects on smoking cessation: Addictive Behaviors Vol 12(2) 1987, 181-184. *Brooke, R. R. (1983). The effects of contingency contracting on student performance in a personalized system of instruction class: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brunner, E. J. (1977). A systems approach to classroom behavior modification: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 24(1) 1977, 37-43. *Bunch, A. (1984). A brief note: Peer behavior control: Mental Retardation & Learning Disability Bulletin Vol 12(1) 1984, 11-14. *Calsyn, D. A., & Saxon, A. J. (1987). A system for uniform application of contingencies for illicit drug use: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 4(1) 1987, 41-47. *Capelli, C. A. (1991). Behavioral contracting with a monetary incentive program to improve fluid compliance of hemodialysis patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carns, A. W., & Carns, M. R. (1994). Making behavioral contracts successful: School Counselor Vol 42(2) Nov 1994, 155-160. *Carr, J. N. (1979). Short-term contractual therapy for low income clients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chandler, T. A. (1976). Utilization of contract options in teaching educational psychology: Teaching of Psychology Vol 3(1) Feb 1976, 26-28. *Chavez, E. L. (1977). Self-control procedures versus self-control plus contingency contracting in weight control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chickering, A. W. (1977). Evaluation in the context of contract learning: Journal of Personalized Instruction Vol 2(2) Jun 1977, 96-100. *Chien, W.-t., Wai-chi Chan, S., & Morrissey, J. (2002). The use of learning contracts in mental health nursing clinical placement: An action research: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 39(7) Sep 2002, 685-694. *Christensen, M. H. (1995). The effects of support, adherence, and behaviors chosen in contingency contracts on metabolic outcomes in persons with type ii diabetes mellitus. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ciminillo, L. M. (1980). Discipline: The school's dilemma: Adolescence Vol 15(57) Spr 1980, 1-12. *Clark, J. J., Leukefeld, C., & Godlaski, T. (1999). Case management and behavioral contracting: Components of rural substance abuse treatment: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 17(4) Dec 1999, 293-304. *Cottrell, R. R., Carey, M., Tricker, R., & Zavela, K. (1988). Health behavior change and the college personal health class: A multifaceted approach: Journal of American College Health Vol 36(5) Mar 1988, 283-288. *Cretekos, C. J. (1977). Some techniques in rehabilitating the school phobic adolescent: Adolescence Vol 12(46) Sum 1977, 237-246. *Croghan, L. M., & Frutiger, A. D. (1977). Contracting with children: A therapeutic tool: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 14(1) Spr 1977, 32-40. *Crowe, R. N. (1983). The effect of self-contracting for future behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Crowley, T. J. (1985). Doctors' drug abuse reduced during contingency-contracting treatment: Alcohol & Drug Research Vol 6(4) 1985-1986, 299-307. *Daniel, C. J. (1990). Covert sensitization of an incarcerated heroin addict with a criminal history of aggravated burglaries on chemist's shops: A case report: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 3(1) 1990, 93-99. *Dardig, J. C., & Heward, W. L. (1981). Sign here: A contracting book for children and their parents (2nd ed.). Bridgewater, NJ: F. Fournies & Associates, Inc. *Davidson, W. S. (1976). The diversion of juvenile delinquents: An examination of the processes and relative efficacy of child advocacy and behavioral contracting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Davis, W. L., & Borgen, W. A. (1978). Contracting: An entry point and a process: Canadian Counsellor Vol 12(4) Jul 1978, 242-245. *DeRoos, Y. S., & Pinkston, E. M. (1997). Training adult-day-care staff. Boulder, CO: Westview Press. *Dolan, M. P., Black, J. L., Penk, W. E., Robinowitz, R., & DeFord, H. A. (1985). Contracting for treatment termination to reduce illicit drug use among methadone maintenance treatment failures: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 53(4) Aug 1985, 549-551. *Dolan, M. P., & et al. (1986). Predicting the outcome of contingency contracting for drug abuse: Behavior Therapy Vol 17(4) Sep 1986, 470-474. *Douds, A. F., Engelsgjerd, M., & Collingwood, T. R. (1977). Behavior contracting with youthful offenders and their parents: Child Welfare Journal Vol 56(6) Jun 1977, 409-417. *Drew, B. L. (1999). No-suicide contracts to prevent suicidal behavior in inpatient psychiatric settings: Journal of the American Psychiatric Nurses Association Vol 5(1) Feb 1999, 23-28. *Drew, B. L. (2001). Self-harm behavior and no-suicide contracting in psychiatric inpatient settings: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 15(3) Jun 2001, 99-106. *Drew, B. L. H. (2000). Suicidal behavior and no-suicide contracting in inpatient psychiatric settings. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dupree, L. W. (1993). Treatment of paranoid ideation and hostile verbalizations in an elderly woman using thought-stopping, assertiveness training and marital and discharge contracting: A case study: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 13(3) 1993, 29-43. *Durbin, D. M. (1982). Multimodal group sessions to enhance self-concept: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 16(4) Apr 1982, 288-295. *Edgar, R. M. (1980). Contingency contracting with high school females to reduce absenteeism: Results and follow-up: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Egan, M. P. (1997). Contracting for safety: A concept analysis: Crisis: The Journal of Crisis Intervention and Suicide Prevention Vol 18(1) 1997, 17-23. *Eller, B. F., & Stone, J. (1979). Corrective procedures for academic failure and school truancy with a delinquent adolescent male: A one year follow-up: Corrective & Social Psychiatry & Journal of Behavior Technology, Methods & Therapy Vol 25(1) 1979, 21-24. *Engebretson, D., Schindler, N., & Hollander, B. (1991). A new covenant of blessing: Negotiating change in eating disordered families: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 19(3) Fal 1991, 241-248. *Epstein, L. H., & Wing, R. R. (1979). Behavioral contracting: Health behaviors: Clinical Behavior Therapy Review Vol 1(3) Fal 1979, 1, 3-22. *Ersner-Hershfield, S. M., Connors, G. J., & Maisto, S. A. (1981). Clinical and experimental utility of refundable deposits: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 19(5) 1981, 455-457. *Ewart, C. K. (1979). Behavior contracts in couple therapy: An experimental evaluation of quid pro quo and good faith models: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fatis, M., & Konewko, P. J. (1983). Written contracts as adjuncts in family therapy: Social Work Vol 28(2) Mar-Apr 1983, 161-165. *Flanders, P. A., & McNamara, J. R. (1985). Enhancing acne medication compliance: A comparison of strategies: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 23(2) 1985, 225-227. *Fletcher, P., & Presland, J. (1990). Contracting to overcome adjustment problems: Support for Learning Vol 5(3) Aug 1990, 153-158. *Fox, R. (1983). Contracting in supervision: A goal oriented process: Clinical Supervisor Vol 1(1) Spr 1983, 37-49. *Frank, A. H. (1980). The effects of contingency contract variables upon contract compliance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Franzini, L. R., & Grimes, W. B. (1980). Contracting and Stuart's three-dimensional program in behavior modification of the obese: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 17(1) Spr 1980, 44-51. *Frederiksen, L. W., & Williams, J. G. (1977). Individualized point systems with a chronic schizophrenic: Component analysis and management in the natural environment: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 8(2) Jun 1977, 205-209. *Fremouw, W. J., Callahan, E. J., Zitter, R. E., & Katell, A. (1981). Stimulus control and contingency contracting for behavior change and weight loss: Addictive Behaviors Vol 6(4) 1981, 289-300. *Fremouw, W. J., & Zitter, R. E. (1980). Individual and couple behavioral contracting for weight reduction and maintenance: the Behavior Therapist Vol 3(1) Jan-Feb 1980, 15-16. *Friedman, D. J. (1980). Determining behavior therapy goals: Ethical judgments of the contractual, engineering, and priestly models: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gallucci, G., & Smolinski, J. (2001). Treatment contracts for patients with hepatitis C, psychiatric illness, and substance abuse: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 42(4) Jul-Aug 2001, 353-355. *Galson, N. J., & Oliker, L. R. (1976). Assessment of experiential learning in business administration: Alternative Higher Education Vol 1(1) Fal 1976, 33-42. *Gilbert, J. (1976). Contract learning: Alternative Higher Education Vol 1(1) Fal 1976, 25-32. *Gladden, E. C. (1983). The effects of a behavioral contract on the early promotion and behavioral rating of disruptive seventh and eighth grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Glenn, S. S. (2002). Retrospective on Goldiamond's "Toward a constructional approach to social problems": Behavior and Social Issues Vol 11(2) Spr 2002, 202-203. *Goldiamond, I. (2002). Toward a constructional approach to social problems: Ethical and constitutional issues raised by applied behavior analysis: Behavior and Social Issues Vol 11(2) Spr 2002, 108-197. *Goldman, G. (1978). Contract teaching of academic skills: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 25(4) Jul 1978, 320-324. *Gootnick, A. T. (1976). The use of the mini-contract in family therapy: Family Therapy Vol 3(2) 1976, 169-173. *Griefen, M., Vannicelli, M., & Canning, D. (1985). Treatment contracts in long-term groups with alcoholic outpatients: A group case study: Group Vol 9(3) Fal 1985, 43-48. *Gundel, R. C. (1978). Three behavioral procedures by locus of control in emotionally disturbed boys: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Haber, D. (1993). Health contracts with older adults: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 14(2) 1993, 44-49. *Haislett, J. E. (1981). Comparison of the effects of public and private commitment procedures within a behavioral contracting technique on the acquisition of study skills and attitudes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hall, S. M., Cooper, J. L., Burmaster, S., & Polk, A. (1977). Contingency contracting as a therapeutic tool with methadone maintenance clients: Six single subject studies: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 15(5) 1977, 438-441. *Handel, G. S. (1984). The effects of behavioral contracts on students' performance in an introductory psychology course: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hansson, L., Berglund, M., & Ohman, R. (1984). The use of treatment contracts in short-term psychiatric care: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 70(2) Aug 1984, 180-190. *Hartmann, E., & Hartmann, T. (1980). The treatment contract: A dubious therapeutic tool: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 17(8) Aug 1980, 397-404. *Hartos, J. L., Nissen, W. J., & Simons-Morton, B. G. (2001). Acceptability of the Checkpoints Parent-Teen Driving Agreement: Pilot test: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 21(2) Aug 2001, 138-141. *Hauserman, N., & Lavin, P. (1977). Post-hospitalization continuation treatment of anorexia nervosa: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 8(3) Sep 1977, 309-313. *Hector, M. A., Elson, S. E., & Yager, G. G. (1977). Teaching counseling skills through self-management procedures: Counselor Education and Supervision Vol 17(1) Sep 1977, 12-22. *Heinssen, R. K., & Hunter, R. H. (1998). Therapeutic contracting: An effective strategy for competency-based treatment: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Skills Vol 2(2) Sum 1998, 128-148. *Heinssen, R. K., Levendusky, P. G., & Hunter, R. H. (1995). Client as colleague: Therapeutic contracting with the seriously mentally ill: American Psychologist Vol 50(7) Jul 1995, 522-532. *Hendrickx, J. (1980). A structured program of contracts in family therapy: Tijdschrift voor Psychotherapie Vol 6(1) Jan 1980, 12-27. *Hennig, C. W., Crabtree, C. R., & Baum, D. (1998). Mental health CPR: Peer contracting as a response to potential suicide in adolescents: Archives of Suicide Research Vol 4(2) 1998, 169-187. *Henning, F. B. (1982). Contracting for health risk behavior modification in a rural setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hight, E. S. (1977). A contractual, working separation: A step between resumption and/or divorce: Journal of Divorce Vol 1(1) Fal 1977, 21-30. *Hill, M. S. (1985). A comparison of reinforcement-extinction with performance contracting in motivating elementary school students to complete mathematics exercises: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hirsemann, H. (1978). Theory and practice of behavior modification in school based on a theory of contracting: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 27(4) Jun 1978, 148-158. *Hishinuma, E. S. (2005). Motivating the Gifted Underachiever: Implementing Reward Menus and Behavioral Contracts Within an Integrated Approach. Waco, TX: Prufrock Press. *Hollister, W. G., & Miller, F. T. (1977). Problem-solving strategies in consultation: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 47(3) Jul 1977, 445-450. *Houston, J. G. (1981). A survey of teachers' attitudes related to behavioral contracts in suburban and urban school settings: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hudesman, J., & et al. (1983). The effects of academic contracting and semi-structured counseling sessions on GPA for students in academic difficulty: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 24(3) May 1983, 278-279. *Jacobson, N. S. (1978). An experimental investigation of a behavioral approach to the treatment of marital discord: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jacobson, N. S. (1978). A stimulus control model of change in behavioral couples' therapy: Implications for contingency contracting: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 4(3) Jul 1978, 29-35. *Janzen, W. B., & Peacock, R. (1978). Treatment of public masturbation by behavioral management: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 32(2) Apr 1978, 300-306. *Jayaratne, S. (1978). Behavioral intervention and family decision-making: Social Work Vol 23(1) Jan 1978, 20-25. *Jeffery, R. W., & et al. (1982). Self-administered programs for health behavior change: Smoking cessation and weight reduction by mail: Addictive Behaviors Vol 7(1) 1982, 57-63. *Jeffery, R. W., & et al. (1984). Behavioral treatment of obesity with monetary contracting: Two-year follow-up: Addictive Behaviors Vol 9(3) 1984, 311-313. *Jeffery, R. W., & et al. (1984). Effectiveness of monetary contracts with two repayment schedules of weight reduction in men and women from self-referred and population samples: Behavior Therapy Vol 15(3) Jun 1984, 273-279. *Jeffery, R. W., Thompson, P. D., & Wing, R. R. (1978). Effects on weight reduction of strong monetary contracts for calorie restriction or weight loss: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 16(5) 1978, 363-369. *Jenner, J. A. (1992). The non-suicide-contract: A choice of form: Tijdschrift voor Psychiatrie Vol 34(1) 1992, 54-58. *Jewell, T. C., Silverstein, S. M., & Stewart, D. A. (2001). Development and evaluation of a treatment manual and course for writing behavior contracts for people with severe mental illness: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Skills Vol 5(2) Fal 2001, 255-271. *Johnston, J. (1983). Psychologist as negotiator in system contracts with adolescents: School Psychology Review Vol 12(3) Fal 1983, 350-357. *Jones, A. C. (1975). Grandiosity blocks writing projects: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 5(4) Oct 1975, 415. *Kabler, M. L. (1977). Teaching fourth grade children to use self-contracting as a form of self-control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Katell, A. D. (1983). Family interactive eating behaviors in the assessment and treatment of childhood obesity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Keane, T. M., Foy, D. W., Nunn, B., & Rychtarik, R. G. (1984). Spouse contracting to increase antabuse compliance in alcoholic veterans: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 40(1) Jan 1984, 340-344. *Keane, T. M., Prue, D. M., & Collins, F. L. (1981). Behavioral contracting to improve dietary compliance in chronic renal dialysis patients: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 12(1) Mar 1981, 63-67. *Kelley, M. L. (1983). Contingency contracting with disadvantaged youths: Improving classroom performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kelley, M. L., & Stokes, T. F. (1982). Contingency contracting with disadvantaged youths: Improving classroom performance: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 15(3) Fal 1982, 447-454. *Kelley, M. L., & Stokes, T. F. (1984). Student-teacher contracting with goal setting for maintenance: Behavior Modification Vol 8(2) Apr 1984, 223-244. *Kern, R. M., & Hankins, G. (1977). Adlerian group counseling with contracted homework: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 11(4) Apr 1977, 284-290. *Khouzam, H. R., Boutros, N. N., & Youssef, I. (1998). Contracting with deliberate self-harm patients attending a psychiatric emergency center: Arab Journal of Psychiatry Vol 9(1) May 1998, 27-31. *Kidd, T. A., & Saudargas, R. A. (1988). Positive and negative consequences in contingency contracts: Their relative effectiveness on arithmetic performance: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 11(2) May 1988, 118-126. *Kirschenbaum, D. S., Dielman, J. S., & Karoly, P. (1982). Efficacy of behavioral contracting: Target behaviors, performance criteria, and settings: Behavior Modification Vol 6(4) Oct 1982, 499-518. *Kirschenbaum, D. S., & Flanery, R. C. (1984). Toward a psychology of behavioral contracting: Clinical Psychology Review Vol 4(6) 1984, 597-618. *Knapp, T. (2002). Commentaries on Goldiamond's "Toward a constructional approach to social problems": Behavior and Social Issues Vol 11(2) Spr 2002, 198-201. *Koenig, N. N. (1977). Short-term effects of behavioral contracting with hypertensive patients in medical therapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Krause, L. A. (1982). The treatment of hyperactivity: A comparison of behavioral and drug therapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kritkausky, R. P. (1976). A comparative analysis of the short-term effects of three group approaches used in the treatment of drug abuse: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lando, H. A. (1977). Successful treatment of smokers with a broad-spectrum behavioral approach: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 45(3) Jun 1977, 361-366. *LaNunziata, L. J., Hill, D. S., & Krause, L. A. (1981). Teaching social skills in classrooms for behaviorally disordered students: Behavioral Disorders Vol 6(4) Aug 1981, 238-246. *Lee, R. M. (1977). Micro-problematic therapy: An approach to chronic offenders: Psychological Reports Vol 41(3, Pt 2) Dec 1977, 1345-1346. *Lemire, D. (1984). Behavioral contracting in an educational setting: Use with knowledge and caution: Techniques Vol 1(1) Jul 1984, 73-78. *Leslie, M., & Schuster, P. A. (1991). The effect of contingency contracting on adherence and knowledge of exercise regimens: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 18(3) Dec 1991, 231-241. *Levendusky, P. G., Berglas, S., Dooley, C. P., & Landau, R. J. (1983). Therapeutic Contract Program: Preliminary report on a behavioral alternative to the token economy: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 21(2) 1983, 137-142. *Levendusky, P. G., Willis, B. S., & Berglas, S. (1994). The therapeutic contracting program: A comprehensive cognitive behavior therapy model. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Levy, D. J. (1978). The relative efficacy of applied behavioral strategies in marital therapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lewin, L. M., Cowan, M., Ganzini, L., Gonzales, L., & Rasmussen, J. (1997). Behavioral problem-solving, contracting, and feedback with nursing home residents: Journal of Clinical Geropsychology Vol 3(4) Oct 1997, 245-255. *Lewis, L. M. (2007). No-harm contracts: A review of what we know: Suicide and Life-Threatening Behavior Vol 37(1) Feb 2007, 50-57. *Lindsay, F. R. (1978). The use of contingency contracting and group membership in the induction and maintenance of smoking abstinence: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lipman, A. J. (1995). Treating Borderline Personality Disorder: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 40 (10), Oct, 1995. *Loomis, M. E. (1985). Levels of contracting: Journal of Psychosocial Nursing & Mental Health Services Vol 23(3) Mar 1985, 9-14. *Luber, R. F. (1978). Teaching models in marital therapy: A review and research issue: Behavior Modification Vol 2(1) Jan 1978, 77-91. *Mable, T. J. (1978). Behavioral contracting with school discipline problems: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mader, S., Mields, J., & Volmerg, B. (2005). The introduction of contract management in selected culture organisations from the view of involved experts: Journal fur Psychologie Vol 13(1-2) 2005, 29-49. *Magura, S., Casriel, C., Goldsmith, D. S., & Lipton, D. S. (1987). Contracting with clients in methadone treatment: Social Casework Vol 68(8) Oct 1987, 485-493. *Magura, S., Casriel, C., Goldsmith, D. S., Strug, D. L., & et al. (1988). Contingency contracting with polydrug-abusing methadone patients: Addictive Behaviors Vol 13(1) 1988, 113-118. *Mahrer, J., & Bongar, B. (1993). Assessment and management of suicide risk and the use of the no-suicide contract. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Mahrer, J. D. (1993). The use of "no-suicide" contracts and agreements with suicidal patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Marchioni, P. M. (1986). Behavior contracting and attention: A study of the management of dietary compliance in hemodialysis patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Marotta, P. V. (1986). Effects of a behavioral treatment package on adherence to tuberculosis medication regimens: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Martin, R. D. (1977). Behavioral contracting with adolescents and their families: Canadian Counsellor Vol 12(1) Oct 1977, 62-65. *Martinez, R. D. (1987). The effects of student performance contracts on learning handicapped students in a special class: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mazzuchi, T. A. (1981). The relative effectiveness of positive and negative consequences in contingency contracts to increase daily arithmetic performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McClendon, R., & Kadis, L. B. (1990). A model of integrating individual and family therapy: The contract is the key. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. *McEnany, G. W., & Tescher, B. E. (1985). Contracting for care: One nursing approach to the hospitalized borderline patient: Journal of Psychosocial Nursing & Mental Health Services Vol 23(4) Apr 1985, 11-18. *McNamara, E. (1987). Behavioural contracting with secondary aged pupils: AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal Vol 2(4) Jan 1987, 21-26. *Miller, M. C. (1999). Suicide-prevention contracts: Advantages, disadvantages, and an alternative approach. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Miller, M. C., Jacobs, D. G., & Gutheil, T. G. (1998). Talisman or taboo: The controversy of the suicide-prevention contract: Harvard Review of Psychiatry Vol 6(2) Jul-Aug 1998, 78-87. *Molteni, A. L., & Garske, J. P. (1983). Effects of contracts on childhood memory recollection: A controlled clinical analogue: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 39(6) Nov 1983, 914-919. *Montague, P. R., Hyman, S. E., & Cohen, J. D. (2004). Computational roles for dopamine in behavioural control: Nature Vol 431(7010) Oct 2004, 760-767. *Morgan, B. S., & Littell, D. H. (1988). A closer look at teaching and contingency contracting with Type II diabetes: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 12(2) Oct 1988, 145-158. *Mothersole, G. (1997). Contracts and harmful behaviour. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Mothersole, G. (2006). Contracts and Harmful Behaviour. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Munford, A. M. (1979). Contingency contracting for eliminating chronic tardiness of Black, educationally handicapped delinquents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Murphy, J. J. (1987). Use of behavioral contracting to increase school attendance: Techniques Vol 3(4) Oct 1987, 306-311. *Murphy, J. K., & et al. (1982). The long-term effects of spouse involvement upon weight loss and maintenance: Behavior Therapy Vol 13(5) Nov 1982, 681-693. *Neale, A. V., Singleton, S. P., Dupuis, M. H., & Hess, J. W. (1990). The use of behavioral contracting to increase exercise activity: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 4(6) Jul-Aug 1990, 441-447. *Newton, T., & Wong, G. (2003). A chance to thrive: Enabling change in a nursery school: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 33(1) Jan 2003, 79-88. *Nolimal, D., & Crowley, T. J. (1990). Difficulties in a clinical application of methadone-dose contingency contracting: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 7(4) 1990, 219-224. *O'Banion, D., Armstrong, B. K., & Ellis, J. (1980). Conquered urge as a means of self-control: Addictive Behaviors Vol 5(2) 1980, 101-106. *O'Brien, P., Caldwell, C., & Transeau, G. (1985). Destroyers: Written treatment contracts can help cure self destructive behaviors of the borderline patient: Journal of Psychosocial Nursing & Mental Health Services Vol 23(4) Apr 1985, 19-23. *O'Farrell, T. J., Goodenough, D. S., & Cutter, H. S. (1981). Behavioral contracting for repeated suicide attempts: Issues in the treatment of a hospitalized schizophrenic male: Behavior Modification Vol 5(2) Apr 1981, 255-272. *Ollendick, T. H., Elliott, W., & Matson, J. L. (1980). Locus of control as related to effectiveness in a behavior modification program for juvenile delinquents: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 11(4) Dec 1980, 259-262. *Ormont, L. R. (2001). Acting in and the therapeutic contract in group psychoanalysis (1969). Madison, CT: Psychosocial Press. *Ormont, L. R. (2001). Establishing the analytic contract in a newly formed therapeutic group (1962). Madison, CT: Psychosocial Press. *Ormont, L. R. (2001). The importance of the contract in resolving resistances to progress: A critique of a therapy group (1987). Madison, CT: Psychosocial Press. *Ossip-Klein, D. J., & Rychtarik, R. G. (1993). Behavioral contracts between alcoholics and family members: Improving aftercare participation and maintaining sobriety after inpatient alcoholism treatment. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Ossip-Klein, D. J., Van Landingham, W. P., Prue, D. M., & Rychtarik, R. G. (1984). Increasing attendance at alcohol aftercare using calendar prompts and home based contracting: Addictive Behaviors Vol 9(1) 1984, 85-89. *Otto, M. W., Reilly-Harrington, N. A., Kogan, J. N., & Winett, C. A. (2003). Treatment contracting in cognitive-behavior therapy: Cognitive and Behavioral Practice Vol 10(3) Sum 2003, 199-203. *Paquin, M. J. (1979). The treatment of obsessive compulsions by information feedback: A new application of a standard behavioral procedure: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 16(3) Fal 1979, 292-296. *Patthoff, D. E., Horton, A. M., & di Vecchio, M. B. (1981). Behavioral dentistry: A multiple-baseline study incorporating contracting with patients: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 53(2) Oct 1981, 383-386. *Paxton, R. (1980). The effects of a deposit contract as a component in a behavioural programme for stopping smoking: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 18(1) 1980, 45-50. *Paxton, R. (1981). Deposit contracts with smokers: Varying frequency and amount of repayments: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 19(2) 1981, 117-123. *Pease, J. J. (2000). Cubiculum squalidum (ICD-10: F91.9): Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 24(12) Dec 2000, 463-464. *Pertschuk, M. J., Edwards, N., & Pomerleau, O. F. (1978). A multiple-baseline approach to behavioral intervention in anorexia nervosa: Behavior Therapy Vol 9(3) Jun 1978, 368-376. *Poppenhagen, B. W., Schuttenberg, E. M., & Gallagher, J. P. (1982). Active learning for postsecondary educators: A study of two learning designs: Alternative Higher Education Vol 6(4) Sum 1982, 242-257. *Potter, M. L., Vitale-Nolen, R., & Dawson, A. M. (2005). Implementation of Safety Agreements in an Acute Psychiatric Facility: Journal of the American Psychiatric Nurses Association Vol 11(3) Jun 2005, 144-155. *Radler, G. A., Hudson, A. M., & Boag, P. (1982). Treatment of primary enuresis in a mentally retarded adult: The need to supplement the bell and pad procedure: Australia & New Zealand Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 8(2) Jun 1982, 93-96. *Range, L. M. (2005). No-Suicide Contracts. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Redmon, W. K. (1981). A behavioral contracting center for high school students: Description, research and analysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Redmon, W. K., & Farris, H. E. (1985). Improving the academic productivity of high school students through behavioral contracting: A model project: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 12(2) Jun 1985, 46-58. *Rodger, J. J. (2006). Antisocial families and withholding welfare support: Critical Social Policy Vol 26(1) Feb 2006, 121-143. *Rodrigue, W. (1987). A teacher sensitization and minimal training approach preliminary to the use of behavioral contracts with emotionally disturbed pupils at the primary school level: Revue de Modification du Comportement Vol 17(4) Win 1987, 253-272. *Rodrigue, W., & Magerotte, G. (1990). Attribution, self-control, and behavioral contracts at school: Science et Comportement Vol 20(1) 1990, 1-23. *Rodriguez, A. F. (1984). Effects of contracting on academic performance of academically deficient four-year college transfer students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rodriguez, L., & Sandler, J. (1981). The treatment of adult obesity through direct manipulation of specific eating behaviors: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 12(2) Jun 1981, 159-162. *Rogers, L., & et al. (1982). A comparison of behavioral incentive systems in a job search program: Journal of Organizational Behavior Management Vol 4(3-4) Fal-Win 1982, 5-16. *Rooney, R. H. (1988). Socialization strategies for involuntary clients: Social Casework Vol 69(3) Mar 1988, 131-140. *Rose, S. D. (1978). The effect of contingency contracting on the completion rate of behavior assignments in assertion training groups: Journal of Social Service Research Vol 1(3) Spr 1978, 299-305. *Rosen, B. (1978). Written treatment contracts: Their use in planning treatment programmes for in-patients: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 133 Nov 1978, 410-415. *Rosenberg, H., Upper, D., Connors, G. J., & Dicroce, E. (1982). Applying behavioral contracting to alcohol abuse in a spinal cord injured patient: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 13(4) Dec 1982, 341-346. *Rovner, R. A. (1976). Effects of contingency contracting on cigarette smoking: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rudd, M. D., Mandrusiak, M., & Joiner, T. E., Jr. (2006). The case against no-suicide contracts: The commitment to treatment statement as a practice alternative: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 62(2) Feb 2006, 243-251. *Russell, C. S., Bagarozzi, D. A., Atilano, R. B., & Morris, J. E. (1984). A comparison of two approaches to marital enrichment and conjugal skills training: Minnesota Couples Communication Program and Structured Behavioral Exchange contracting: American Journal of Family Therapy Vol 12(3) Fal 1984, 13-25. *Ruth, W. J. (1996). Goal setting and behavior contracting for students with emotional and behavioral difficulties: Analysis of daily, weekly, and total goal attainment: Psychology in the Schools Vol 33(2) Apr 1996, 153-158. *Sachnoff, E. A. (1985). The use of contracts in psychodrama: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 38(2) Sum 1985, 106-107. *Sachs, R. H. (1978). The use of a group contract to facilitate interpersonal growth in undergraduates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sanders, S., Ting, L., Power, J., & Jacobson, J. (2006). Social Workers' Views of No Suicide Contracts: Social Work in Mental Health Vol 4(4) 2006, 51-66. *Sas, L. D. (1981). The manipulation of moral judgment and behavior of juvenile probationers using three forms of behavior contracts: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Saxon, A. J., Calsyn, D. A., Kivlahan, D. R., & Roszell, D. K. (1993). Outcome of contingency contracting for illicit drug use in a methadone maintenance program: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 31(3) Feb 1993, 205-214. *Schafer, L. C., Glasgow, R. E., & McCaul, K. D. (1982). Increasing the adherence of diabetic adolescents: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 5(3) Sep 1982, 353-362. *Schlenk, E. A. (1994). Choice behaviors performed by persons with Type II diabetes participating in behavioral analysis with nurses. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Seidner, M. L., & Kirschenbaum, D. S. (1980). Behavioral contracts: Effects of pretreatment information and intention statements: Behavior Therapy Vol 11(5) Nov 1980, 689-698. *Shapiro, L. (1982). Analogue study of the use of contracts in counseling and the interactive relationship between locus of control and contractual behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shrewsberry, R. D. (1978). Assignment completion in group parent training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Siggers, W. W. (1977). Intervention in an elementary school with aversive and positive contingencies: The effect upon disruption and teacher correcting behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Silverman, P. J. (1977). The role of social reinforcement in maintaining an obsessive-compulsive neurosis: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 8(3) Sep 1977, 325-326. *Silverman, W. H. (1986). Client-therapist cooperation in the treatment of compulsive handwashing behavior: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 17(1) Mar 1986, 39-42. *Singh, N. N., & Leung, J.-p. (1988). Smoking cessation through cigarette-fading, self-recording, and contracting: Treatment, maintenance and long-term followup: Addictive Behaviors Vol 13(1) 1988, 101-105. *Singleton, S. P., Neale, A. V., Hess, J. W., & Dupuis, M. H. (1987). Behavioral contracting in an urban health promotion project: Evaluation & the Health Professions Vol 10(4) Dec 1987, 408-437. *Singleton, S. P., Neale, A. V., Scott, R. O., & Hess, J. W. (1988). Cholesterol reduction among volunteers in a health promotion project: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 2(4) Spr 1988, 5-12. *Sloan, D. M., & Mizes, J. S. (1996). The use of contingency management in the treatment of a geriatric nursing home patient with psychogenic vomiting: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 27(1) Mar 1996, 57-65. *Smith, S. E. (1994). Parent-initiated contracts: An intervention for school-related behaviors: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 28(3) Feb 1994, 182-187. *Snowden, S. A. (1991). The effects of behavioral/academic contracting and intrusive counseling on the academic performance and retention of minority students readmitted on academic probation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Spring, F. L., Sipich, J. F., Trimble, R. W., & Goeckner, D. J. (1978). Effects of contingency and noncontingency contracts in the context of a self-control-oriented smoking modification program: Behavior Therapy Vol 9(5) Nov 1978, 967-968. *Stark, L. J., Miller, S. T., Plienes, A. J., & Drabman, R. S. (1987). Behavioral contracting to increase chest physiotherapy: A study of a young cystic fibrosis patient: Behavior Modification Vol 11(1) Jan 1987, 75-86. *Stummer, G. (2002). An update on the use of contracting: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 32(2) Apr 2002, 121-123. *Taska, R., Hargett, A., Fraker, W., & Swartz, M. (1989). Written therapeutic contracts with borderline patients: Psychiatric Forum Vol 14(2) Fal 1989, 58-60. *Taylor, C. B., Pfenninger, J. L., & Candelaria, T. (1980). The use of treatment contracts to reduce Medicaid costs of a difficult patient: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 11(1) Mar 1980, 77-82. *Taylor, L. D. (1993). Increasing homework completion among learning-disabled secondary students using a home-based contingency system: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tennov, D., & Jacobson, J. W. (1977). Maintenance and generalization through unpredictable reward in applied settings: Journal of Behavioural Analysis & Modification Vol 1(4) May 1977, 276-284. *Tennov, D., & Jacobson, J. W. (1977). Reply to J. Kane: Maintenance and generalization through unpredictable reward in applied settings: Journal of Behavioural Analysis & Modification Vol 1(4) May 1977, 289-291. *Testmeyer, P. F. (1983). The role of contingency contracting in negotiation training: Structured learning with unmarried couples: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Trice, A. D. (1990). Adolescents' locus of control and compliance with contingency contracting and counseling interventions: Psychological Reports Vol 67(1) Aug 1990, 233-234. *Tudor, K. (1997). Social contracts: Contracting for social change. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Tunnard, J. (1988). Using written agreements with families: Children & Society Vol 2(1) Spr 1988, 53-67. *Ureda, J. R. (1979). The effects of making a commitment with peers, relatives, or friends on the motivation and weight-loss of participants in a behavioral self-management/self-help weight control program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Van Dover, L. W. (1986). Influence of nurse-client contracting on family planning knowledge and behaviors in a university student population: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vanwynsberghe, J., & Allen, J. R. (1998). Therapy with alcoholic clients: Guidelines for good contracts: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 28(2) Apr 1998, 127-131. *Wahler, R. G., & Fox, J. J. (1980). Solitary toy play and time out: A family treatment package for children with aggressive and oppositional behavior: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 13(1) Spr 1980, 23-39. *Wald, R. (1978). Confronting the learning contract: Alternative Higher Education Vol 2(3) Spr 1978, 223-231. *Weet, T. L. (1977). The relationship of field dependence and locus of control to contractual behavior in a tolerance of noxious stimulation task: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Welch, G. J. (1981). Contingency contracting with the families of delinquents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Welch, S. J. (1985). Contingency contracting with delinquents: Effects of a brief training manual upon staff contracting and social behaviors; and related effects upon youths' problem behaviors and preference for contracting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Welch, S. J., & Holborn, S. W. (1988). Contingency contracting with delinquents: Effects of a brief training manual on staff contract negotiation and writing skills: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 21(4) Win 1988, 357-368. *Wesolowski, M. D., Zencius, A., & Burke, W. H. (1993). Effects of feedback and behavior contracting on head trauma persons' inappropriate sexual behavior: Behavioral Residential Treatment Vol 8(2) Apr 1993, 89-96. *Whetsel, T. A. (1985). The effects of locus of control, sex, and contract type upon contract fulfillment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *White-Blackburn, G., Semb, S., & Semb, G. (1977). The effects of a good-behavior contract on the classroom behaviors of sixth-grade students: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 10(2) Sum 1977, 312. *Willner, C. S. (1977). The effect of choice of treatment on weight loss: A comparison of three treatment approaches for the problem of obesity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilson, D. K. (1989). Effects of contract framing, motivation to quit, and self-efficacy on smoking cessation in cardiovascular patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilson, D. K., Wallston, K. A., & King, J. E. (1990). Effects of contract framing, motivation to quit, and self-efficacy on smoking reduction: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 20(7, Pt 2) Apr 1990, 531-547. *Wilson, R. W., Martin, G. L., & Guthmann, R. F. (1982). An evaluation of health contracting in the college health classroom: Journal of American College Health Vol 31(2) Oct 1982, 73-77. *Wing, R. R., Epstein, L. H., Marcus, M., & Shapira, B. (1981). Strong monetary contingencies for weight loss during treatment and maintenance: Behavior Therapy Vol 12(5) Nov 1981, 702-710. *Winters, H. M. (1993). A comparison of the effects of contracting and no contracting in the use of therapeutic homework assignments as an adjunct to professional counseling in private practice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Worthington, E. L. (1979). Behavioral self-control and the contract problem: Teaching of Psychology Vol 6(2) Apr 1979, 91-94. *Wynne, K. L. (1987). The relationship of social support contracting to worksite weight control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wysocki, T., Green, L. B., & Huxtable, K. (1991). Reflectance meters with memory: Applications in behavioral assessment and intervention in juvenile diabetes. Gainesville, FL ; Gainesville, FL: J Hillis Miller Health Science Center; University of Florida Press. *Wysocki, T., Hall, G., Iwata, B., & Riordan, M. (1979). Behavioral management of exercise: Contracting for aerobic points: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 12(1) Spr 1979, 55-64. *Zimmer, P., Whitmore, H., & Eller, B. F. (1981). A comparison of intervention techniques to improve academic grades of low achieving rural Appalachian elementary students: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 8(4) 1981, 146-153. Category:Behavior therapy Category:Behavior modification